Будинки Лакшмі та Вішну
!12 houses Vishnu Laxmi.jpg|Доми Вішну і Лакшмі bhavas.jpg|Діаграма у вигляді квітки :-) Дома силы (кендры) и удачи (трикона или кона). 1, 4, 7, 10 дома называются Кендра – угловые дома. Они считаются домами силы, т.к. символизируют 4 важных сферы материальной жизни. 1 дом – здоровье, 4й – дом или среда обитания, 7й – партнер и семья, 10й – работа. Эти дома считаются домами Вишну и планеты в них получают особую силу. Они находятся через 4 дома друг от друга, включая исходную и конечную точки. Триконы - 1й - личность, 5й – разум, 9й – удача и духовность. Они находятся через 5 домов друг от друга. Это дома Лакшми – богини удачи, супруги Вишну. Планеты там усиливаются по своим показателям. 1й дом попадает в обе группы (кендра и кона) и планеты в 1м обладают особой значимостью. =Importance of Kendra Houses in Horoscope= Kendra houses are most significant after trine houses in the horoscope. The first, fourth, seventh and tenth houses of any horoscope are called Kendra houses. Kendra house is one of the auspicious houses of a Kundli. If auspicious planets are located in the Kendra house, it increases the internal strength of a person. This helps the person to face the difficulties of life. He faces challenges with courage and is less likely to fall ill. As per Parashari astrology, auspicious planets in Kendra houses give auspicious results. The person can get favorable results from inauspicious planets if they are located in the Trik houses, 3rd house and 11th house. Kendra houses bless a person with good health. Their auspiciousness can increase the happiness of the person. Kendra houses make a person's married life and vocation enjoyable. Let's see the importance of Kendra houses in the Kundali. http://cafejyotish.com/1524-importance-of-kendra-houses-in-horoscope.html =Importance of the Kendra Houses in Vedic Astrology= Kendra houses are known as the places of lord Vishnu in the Kundli and Trine houses are known as the place of the goddess Lakshmi. Lakshmi is the goddess of money, fortune, respect and affection. She is related to the progress and development of a person but she lacks stability. Kendra houses are well-known for their stability, security and savings because of lord Vishnu. If these houses are aspected by their own lords then the person will get special fruits from them. =4 Кендра будинків Вішну= =Importance of the Ascendant in Vedic Astrology= The Ascendant is the house of body and soul of a person. This house predicts the nature, personality and appearance of a person. It also predicts the impression of a person on others. That's why astrologers predict the qualities of a person through this house. If the planet located in this house forms conjunction or aspect relationship with other planets then other planets can influence the nature of a person. =Importance of the Fourth House in Vedic Astrology= The Fourth House of the Kundali predicts the personality of a person. His desires, emotions and faith are predicted by this house because it is the house of soul. His happiness can be measured by this house. This house also influences childhood, buildings and luxury. =Importance of the Seventh House in Vedic Astrology= The seventh house is the house of marriage. The person develops friendly relationship by the influence of this house. This house is fourth from the fourth house. This house predicts hobbies, friendship, courage, expectations, children for a person. This is not only the house of marriage but it can also predict the expectations of a person from their relationships. Seventh house can predict the inferiority and superiority complex in a person. This house also predicts what traits of personality a person wants to show. =Importance of the Tenth House in Vedic Astrology= The tenth house is the house of vocation, respect and rights. A person's abilities can be measured on the basis of his achievements and progress. Astrologers consider this house as one of the most important houses. The vocation of a person is influenced by the planets which form any kind of relation with this house. The house helps a person to get involved in religious ceremonies, and social and spiritual events. Категория:$